


your's is a cold body (but the bed is still warmer for it)

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, does this count as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: Set after Owen's death - Ianto has invited him to stay the night and reveals how much he really needs him.





	your's is a cold body (but the bed is still warmer for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Owen's death - Ianto has invited him to stay the night and reveals how much he really needs him.

Ianto stood abruptly, draining the last dregs of his whisky and reaching out to grab his jumper. "I'm going to bed," he coughed, " but you're welcome to read my books or to watch my television,"

"What?" Owen looked up, " you're just gonna invite me back to your flat and go to bed?"

"I told you," Ianto smirked, "I invited you here for a place to stay. There was no promise of anything untoward,"

"Don't think I could do anything untoward if I wanted to," Owen grumbled.

Ianto laughed as he walked away, running his fingers along the wall before spinning nervously back around. "You could come, if you like,"

"What?" Owen lifted a tired pair of eyes.

"You could come," Ianto repeated, voice growing steadier. "You don't have to stay, Owen. Just - could you lie with me?"

There was silence for a while as one didn't speak and the other forgot how to. Eventually, Owen nodded, pulling himself up from the sofa and following to the bedroom.


End file.
